


Мы настаиваем

by Herber_baby17



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, High Chaos (Dishonored), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Корво отвергает подарки Чужого. Это в любом случае не улучшит его ситуацию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы настаиваем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we insist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638823) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



> Текст был переведен специально для WTF Combat 2012

Чем значительнее подарок, тем больше его цена.  
Лоялисты понимают это. Они дали Корво свободу, взамен они потребовали оружие. Мастер Ассасин, так они называли его.  
Ассасин.  
Корво посмеялся бы, если б сама мысль о смехе не вызывала желание вырвать ее вместе с горлом. Он телохранитель (был им), но никак не наемный убийца. Он хочет сказать им, что они вытащили не того человека. Но Корво ничего не может дать взамен. Ничто не убережет ни его тело, ни его нож и даже арбалет. И если это означает найти Эмили снова, он будет их кинжалом во тьме.  
Ничто не достается бесплатно.

***

Чужой предлагает ему думать об этом, как о подарке. Ничего не просит взамен, кроме как развеять его скуку.  
Хорошее представление.  
Корво очерчивает пальцами трещины на поверхности руны. Чувствует, как она вибрирует в его руке — растворяясь в коже, оседая глубоко внутри его костей. И он думает о том времени, когда танцевал в последний раз, чтобы развлечь кого-нибудь. Тогда он тоже отказался. Никакие слова, написанные или сказанные, не убедили его. Он может быть марионеткой, но даже у него есть лимит, и для такого подарка цена должна быть ошеломляюще высока.  
— Что, если я скажу нет?  
Чужой только смеется в ответ. 

***

Другие немедленно замечают Метку. Кожа в этом месте становится туго натянутой. Интерес недавно спасенного Мартина нервирует особенно. Блеск в его глазах сообщает, что он знает слишком много, и если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе, Корво мог бы оказаться в комнате для допросов в Аббатстве, где ему пришлось бы расплачиваться за вещи, которые он никогда не просил и не хотел иметь.  
Он пробует свои силы сразу, едва оказывается за пределами их убежища. Когда он перемещается, его нервы поют так же как и во время его пребывания в Бездне. Это так волнующе, и он хочет сделать это снова…  
Цена слишком высока. Это в последний раз.

***

Сердце (думаю, ее имя слишком больно произносить, и он не может позволить себе потерять волю, ведь Эмили зависит от него) бормочет секреты прямо в его разум. Большинство из них – это вещи, о которых он предпочитал бы вообще не знать, личные и ужасные. Иногда он умоляет ее остановиться, но ее молчание еще хуже, и он снова ищет ее подсказок.  
Потому что это не просто секреты. Канализационные маршруты и пути по скользким крышам ведут его, когда она шепчет: «Стой!» и Корво замирает, пока охранник не скроется за поворотом. Она ведет его, именно так, как это делала раньше, когда была жива.  
И она приводит его к рунам.  
***

 

Он не уверен, зачем собирает их. Он не планирует использовать их — после всего. Он прячет их в металлической коробке под своей кроватью и надеется, что другие не найдут их, особенно Эмили. И он полагает, что лучше здесь, чем где-нибудь еще в городе, где любой мог бы подобрать их. Он видел последствия таких "взаимодействий": в этом мало приятного.  
У него красная полоска под ногтями и темные следы между складками кожи на костяшках пальцев. Сколько бы он не мыл руки, ничего не стирается. И каждый раз, когда он находит руну, Метка на его руке болит.  
Он устал так сильно. 

***

Сны Корво темны. В них разрубленные вещи, они полны крови, полны огня. Они наполнены чувством, словно он ищет кого-то. Он обнаруживает, что падает и умирает. Он умирает, и голос Чужого шепчет ему в уши, что он мог бы выжить и разбудить весь мир тоже, если бы только... попытался.  
Попробуй, Корво.  
И Корво говорит «Нет!».  
Он падает. Он умирает. Он просыпается.  
Полумесяц на его руке полон крови, во рту остается вкус пепла. Руны говорят на давно забытом языке, языке безумия, но он не представлял, что они будут произносить его имя все время.

***

И ночью руны говорят шепотом. Он мог быть быстрее, сильнее. Обратить своих врагов в пыль. Управлять ветрами и умами, видеть сквозь стены, разговаривать с крысами. Когда он наконец засыпает, ему снятся черные глаза, холод и извилистые тени. Он вздрагивает, когда губы прочерчивают дорожку вдоль его скулы, и Чужой бормочет:  
— Ты мог бы стать кем-то большим, по сравнению с тем, кто ты сейчас, мой дорогой.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в том, что ты мне предлагаешь, — отвечает Корво.  
Даже в своих снах он слышит их. Как они зовут его.  
— Лжешь, — говорит Чужой. У него восхищенная улыбка. — Но так даже интереснее.

***

Мастер Ассасин — так они называют его.  
На его ладонях царапины от кирпича. Каждый прыжок, который он совершает (и почти срывается), дается телу с большим трудом. Его суставы болят как у старика, ведь он так устал и его левая рука почти все время горит словно в огне.  
Сердце шепчет.  
Руны шепчут.  
И он держит их в металлической коробке, держит их (и Эмили) в безопасности и притворяется, что не видит их глаз, когда возвращается с миссий.  
Он думает, что это именно то, о чем его просили.  
Все имеет свою цену.

***

В тени Башни блестят глаза Чужого.  
Берроуз умирает.  
Из-за плеча Дауда улыбается Чужой. Резкая вспышка зубов, манящая тьма сворачивается в воздухе вокруг них. Дауд смотрит вниз, на растекающуюся лужу крови, его смех мокрый и пузырится на губах.  
— Ты такой дурак, — говорит он. — Ты должен признать, что он сотворил тебя. А теперь развлекается, пока смотрит, как ты ломаешься.  
Руны никогда не перестают петь. Фантом касается его кожи ночью. Когда он просыпается, у него во рту привкус соли.  
Ему больно улыбаться.  
— Кто говорит, что я уже не сломлен?  
Дауд умирает.

***

И в конце Корво стоит, покачиваясь, на вершине маяка, крепко сжимая Эмили в руках. Хевлок мертв. Мартин. Пендлтон. Самуэль. Последний — словно крюком в грудь, и он отталкивает эту мысль в сторону.  
Он держал Сердце в сложенных ладонях и повернул его к себе.  
— Что ты видишь?  
Но она не ответила.  
— Все закончилось? — приглушенный голос Эмили раздался у его плеча.  
"Мастер ассасин", — так они называли его.  
"Я хочу хорошее шоу", — сказал он.  
— Да, — ответил Корво дрожащим голосом. "Да, все закончилось", — и он надеется, что это правда.


End file.
